Birthday Wishes Do Come True
by scribeninja
Summary: One-shot ficlet for VampAngel79 for her birthday! Lemons. Mature.


**I wrote this ficlet for VampAngel79 for her birthday. She's such a sweetheart! She asked me to publish it so that more people could enjoy it. Here it is! **

**This is in Eric's POV and is AH.**

**P.S. It has Lemons!**

I was bored to death at this wedding. I usually enjoyed weddings. Happy occasion and all that, but tonight something was missing. I just couldn't be happy for the happy couple. I wanted my own other half and had yet to find it. There would be no luck for me here. There were nothing but happy women squealing with delight and wishing for their own prince charming. It was dangerous to hook up with someone at a wedding. They got very clingy afterward.

I was walking around the reception, trying to figure out how soon would be acceptable to leave when I saw a woman that looked just as bored and unhappy as me. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black dress, was about medium height, she had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders, chocolate eyes, and a figure to die for. These are all reasons to smile, but she wasn't. She was sitting in the corner at a wedding reception holding a glass of champagne. She looked so sad, and that was no way to look when you're all dressed up and a beautiful as she is. I was drawn to her. I walked up to her and she was so lost in thought or boredom that she didn't even register my presence. I cleared my throat and she jumped. She took her time looking up my body and when our eyes locked she blushed.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Uh…" she paused for a second, seemingly getting her wits about her, "yes, of course."

She set her champagne glass on the table and took my hand. When they touched I felt something spark and ignite in me. I had a very good feeling about this girl. As we stepped on the dance floor the music changed to a slow song and I relished the opportunity to hold her close to me. I put my right hand on her waist as her left rested on my shoulder. Our other hands clasped and we moved in time to the music. I never took my eyes off hers.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Angel," she told me. How fitting. She certainly looked like one. "What's yours?"

"Eric." I said. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes."

"Why so glum? It is a wedding after all."

"I'm just sad. It's my birthday today and I'm at a wedding alone…"

"Your birthday? Well this is cause for celebration! How close are you with the bride?"

She looked confused.

"Would she miss you if you wandered off for a while?" I clarified. I saw pure lust flash in her eyes. That was something to consider. I was planning on taking her off with a bottle of champagne and spending some time with her. She looked like she wanted some alone time with someone, but when I saw that lust I suddenly realized just what kind of one-on-one time she needed.

"No, she wouldn't." she barely whispered. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me at the entrance in ten minutes." She nodded and I broke away from her. I found that I already missed her. What the hell? I just met this girl. I realized that one look into those big chocolate brown eyes had done me in. I had been looking for a woman for a while. I was tired of the bachelor lifestyle. I wanted a mate, a partner for life, a beautiful angel to give me children and take care of me. Images flashed through my mind of Angel being that woman.

I walked over to the bar and grabbed a full bottle of champagne and two glasses. I slipped the bartender some cash so he wouldn't complain. When I glanced at the entrance and saw Angel in the arms of another man, a surge of jealousy that ran through me shocked me. They pulled apart and I saw her smile at him and nod a few times, and then the man walked away to another woman. He must have been an acquaintance. I took a deep breath. I should not be reacting this way to a woman I just met, but I was. The bartender left to use the bathroom so I snuck behind it to grab one of the extra tablecloths.

I walked up to Angel and offered her my arm. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She took my arm and nodded. I led her outside and around the corner. The reception was being held in a tent in the middle of a big garden. The garden was on a fancy estate with lots of hedges and trees. I took her over to the pond and handed her the bottle and glasses so that I could spread the tablecloth on the ground in front of a large tree. I kicked off my shoes as she removed her high-heels. I really don't know how women wear those things, but they did make her legs look fantastic. She sat down on the cloth and I popped open the bottle of champagne and poured us both a glass before I joined her.

"How old are you today, Angel?" I asked.

"Thirty, how old are you?" She seemed bitter about turning thirty. I would have to change her mind about that.

"Thirty-three." I told her.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked me.

I told her about my successful bar and how it provides me with a comfortable life. I was definitely trying to impress her. I asked her what she did for a living. She was a successful writer. She wrote romance novels, but had yet to find her own romance. I wanted to be that for her.

We talked, and laughed, and drank for a couple of hours. It was so easy being with her. She told me about her family and her passions. I told her about my sister, Pam, and my dreams for the future. She agreed about wanting to get married someday and have children. Somehow she ended up between my legs with her back to my chest and my back against the tree. We reached a lull in the conversation and the silence was charged. The moon and stars were reflected in the water and they made the atmosphere romantic. Angel placed her hand on my thigh, and that one small touch ran straight to my dick. She began to run her hand up and down my thigh and I felt myself get hard. No other woman had that effect on me with such a simple touch.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She moaned when she felt me against her. I kissed her neck and brought my hands up to feel her gorgeous breasts. I lightly tweaked her nipples and she moaned again. I kept one hand on her breast and moved the other down to lightly massage her thigh. She shifted a bit and the friction caused me to groan.

"Is this okay?" I asked. If we didn't stop now, I wouldn't be able to.

She nodded her head vigorously, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please touch me." _I would be delighted, my angel._

I ran my hand up her thigh, pulling the dress with it, and felt the heat coming off of her. I pushed the fabric of her underwear aside and my fingers began to tease her. She was very wet already, and practically on fire for me. I mentally patted myself on the back for keeping a condom in my wallet. I slipped a finger into her and enjoyed the groan that escaped her mouth. My thumb massaged her clit as I pushed another finger in. She ground her hips down onto my hand and it didn't take much longer before she cried out. Her red-painted nails dug into my thighs as she came.

She was breathing hard as I pulled my hand out from between her legs and liked her juices from my fingers. "Mmmm, you taste amazing."

She turned around then, and kissed me hard. She was a fucking amazing kisser. I could definitely kiss this woman everyday for the rest of my life. Her hands found their way to my belt and unbuckled it before undoing my pants and pulling them off me. We were quite a ways away from the reception and surrounded by large hedges, so I wasn't too worried about anyone seeing us. I didn't really care if they did. I pulled off my suit jacket and she unbuttoned my shirt but I kept it on. I didn't want the bark of the tree cutting into me. She kissed my neck and trailed her mouth down my chest to work on my nipples. I groaned loudly when she bit them. I loved that. Her hand found its way to my boxers and freed my aching dick. She began to stroke me while sucking on my neck. I was already about to burst so I put my hand on hers. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"I want you," I said hoarsely. Her lips crushed to mine and we kissed heatedly for a minute.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked. I was glad she was still in her right mind enough to think of that. I was hoping she wasn't doing this just because she had drank too much. I nodded and pointed to my pants and she got up to retrieve them. She handed them to me and I dug in the back pocket for my wallet. I pulled out the condom and was about to rip it open when she took it from me. She was standing between my legs, looking down at me. I ran my hands up her perfect legs and hooked my fingers on her underwear. I slowly pulled them down and she stepped out of them. I absently tossed them aside as she straddled my legs.

She ripped the condom wrapper open with her teeth, as she looked me in the eyes, which made my dick twitch. She rolled it on me and then rose up on her knees to position herself over me. I raised my eyebrow to question her once more. She smiled and slowly lowered herself onto my throbbing dick. I groaned loudly when our hips met. She felt fucking amazing. She was so hot, and wet, and fit me like a glove. She moaned as she began to rock against me. I kissed her neck and put my hands on her hips to help her. She rose up until just my tip was in her before coming back down and grinding her hips into mine, contracting her muscles around me. I began to stroke her clit with my thumb and she moaned and increased her pace. I could tell she was nearing her climax and I was about to explode so I stroked her swollen nub faster. Shortly after that she cried out and her hips ground into mine in a jerking motion as she came. I growled and thrust into her a few extra times as I had my release. We rocked together, riding out the high, and when our breathing was somewhat back to normal she pulled away. I already missed her warmth. I quickly set myself to rights and found her underwear hanging from a hedge. She laughed when I told her where I found them.

We heard cheering coming from the reception tent and figured the bride and groom must have been taking their leave. We checked each other over to make sure we were presentable and I took her hand as we walked back to see them off. We waved, and smiled, and clapped for the happy couple, both of us finally having a reason to be happy. After they left people started filtering out. I didn't want her to leave.

"Will you come home with me tonight?" I asked while my thumb stroked her palm. I wasn't trying to be too forward, but we just had sex and there wasn't a point in being timid anymore.

She smiled, "Yes, I would love to." I was jumping for joy inside. She retrieved her purse and we got into my corvette. I was going to take it slow when he got to my place. I didn't want her to think I just wanted her for sex. I was genuinely interested in her and wanted to get to know her better. She must have had other plans, because as soon as I had the door shut she was on me, kissing me passionately. _Fuck it,_ _we could take it slow tomorrow._ I led her to the bedroom and we fell onto the bed, still kissing.

I finally got the dress off of her and kissed my way up her body. When I reached her lips I stopped to say, "Happy Birthday, my Angel."

She gave me a big, satisfied smile and kissed me. We made love all night long and I was sure we would have many, many more nights like it.

FIN

**And there you have it! If you haven't read VA's fic, Dancing in the Dark, please do! It's amazing!**


End file.
